Help Me Realise Reality
by ThePotSmokingMystic
Summary: You think you're normal. Least by your standards. What do you do when two guys that remind you of something akin to bible bashing Jehovah's witness tells you otherwise?
1. Prologue

I do not own supernatural

I'm sick of reading disclaimers seeing as people reading fanfics on should seriously get that.

**Prologue: And this is why I hate school. **

"So anyways I was like fuck off. Who . Are. You?" A mousy blonde screeched as she flicked her ridiculously long manicured tipped fingers in an annoyed dismissive manner.

Soon chants of "You should have like…totally put her in her place, Britney!" and "Oh my god! What. A. Freak!" rang out into the air until the sound of an authoritive cutting voice broke the scuttles of childish cheers.

"Ignoring the fact you arseholes are ruining my learning with random sprouts of your obvious depleted intelligence. Can you all like…" once the attention of the room had been attracted to a strange looking girl with grey eyes and brown skin.

"Fuck off!" she screeched in an overly false girly tone

Silence enveloped the classroom as even the teacher stopped teaching to glare at her in astonishment.

"I beg your pardon, Ms Azealia Dominique?" The fat, turkey throat looking, brown bug eyed looking man asked as he wiped the apparent build-up of shiny perspiration from the receding hairline of his salt and pepper coloured head.

"I'm enthusiastic about learning history and decided to admittingly and unoriginally express that in a present day take of grammatical propriety with a hint of vulgarity?" The girl responded with a hint of a smirk whilst looking at the teacher with an air of casual indifference

It was no secret the girl was disliked by the aging teacher as she was by her own peers as many of them took to either ignoring her presence or furthered their taunting of her in ways that did not get them into further trouble.

"I don't see why, she like even has to be in this room, Mr Adler. It's hardly even fair." The mousy blonde spoke up. When murmurs agreed with her she took this as a chance to continue.

"We all know the bitch cheats." she said muttered loud enough for the students surrounding her end of the room to hear although not so quietly for the snarky dark haired adolescent to conveniently ignore.

"Cheating? Why would I need to cheat? I'm a thirteen year old girl that was smart enough to upgrade my education to a stage that managed to push me further in my academic levelling which unfortunately placed me with dumb bitches like you. Although, I have to say the word_ cheating_ sounds rich coming from a peroxide blonde, nineteen year old girl turning twenty, with nothing to show for her obviously absent _maturity_ in her high school career other than her _minor_ tendencies to gain a few STD's and three baby daddy's paying for her materialistic needs than that of the children that were very unfortunate to be begotten upon you."

"Now that I have just given you a reason as to why the makeup of this whole entire grade using you; Britney Carter as a prime example of: failed genetic and biological material. Let _me_ explain that _Cheating_, in the academic sense would be completely and utterly unreasonable and unnecessary for me as I am passing classes with flying colours and not on the verge of repeating high school like you are for the second time possibly going on your third time."

'Great 2 minutes until the bell rings' Azealia thought eying the clock with a smile before continuing her _little speech _and packing up her things.

Azealia chuckled.

"Oh! And you got smart kids to do your homework and assignments. I mean _you_ fucking _cheated and you're still here?_"

**BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGG! **

'Saved by the bell' she smirked picking up her neatly packed things and walking out of the room leaving a stunned Mr Adler and a history class full of remaining 23 children.

"**Hello**?"

"Mom! Where the fuck are you?" Azealia shout whispered to refrain from capturing the attentions of the insulted peroxide blonde from last period history; whom of which just so happened to be waiting by the building across from café Azealia also just so happened to frequent when she was waiting for her mother on a shitty day.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I promised Janice…Oh you remember Ms Knightly? Well I promised I'd take her out for lunch since she's been so sad and lonely since Mr Knightly went on that business trip and well…long story short I think you're going to have to walk home today. If you get sick you won't have to go to school tomorrow" Ms Dominique responded laughing on the line at the various voices that Azealia was picking up

"**What?! **I don't care how _**menopausally sad**_ that _**crazy old bitch**_ gets. You. Have. To. Come. And. Pick**. MY. ASS. UP**" Azealia blew up frantically whilst still upkeeping her façade of indifference as she looked at one Britney Carter making a show of flexing her knuckles.

"Now now, honey. That's no way we _young _women should react to friends in need. Now obviously you're jealous you do not have the attentions of your loving mother to pick you up and-."

Cutting her mother off Azealia pinches the bridge of her nose slowly losing the calm composure she illustrated "Oh my fucking _god_. I am so fucking serious right now, mother. Ms Knightly is no young motherfucking woman**. Okay?!** And being jealous of an old crone like her is like being jealous of a morbidly obese, child on life support. So please cut this shit out for one day. **Get off the pot and pick me up!" **

"Oh honey! You're breaking u-."

**Beeeeep**

'Oh god my phone just died!' I thought frantically as I looked at the iPhone 4s in slight horror careful not to give any openings to the blonde across the street.

A sensation of curling fingers and nail digging acrylics slowly pulled me out of my little phone stare to look at Britney Carter who smiled a sickly sweet smile at my off put expression.

"My cousin owns this café. Told me you were here…Miss me bitch?" she asked blinking innocently

I shrugged. Swallowing lightly "To miss you would imply I actually like you. But I was never one for Barbies much less their wannabes. Hence the reason I preferred to live in reality and grow up, instead of living in the mindset of an obviously stereotypical blonde airhea-"I was cut off by soaring pain that drowned my conscious into a black abyss.

'I knew there was a reason I fucking hated school'


	2. Chapter One: Angelic Voices, Pedo Bears,

I do not own supernatural

I'm sick of reading disclaimers seeing as people reading fanfics on should seriously get that.

This story takes place during season 1 of supernatural during the episode 14 'Nightmare' –by the time they come across Azealia it would have been after the aftermath of Max's suicide.

So I know 'grunge probably wouldn't have had a revival back in 2005 but that's just me mixing stuff trends from today into the past. I apologize if you get annoyed at small things such as a fashion trend but I cannot stand the idiotic Von Dutch crap that was out in that year.

You're probably also wondering 'what the fuck is this bitch going on about? The kids that were affected by yellow eyes are around Sam's age. Well, that's going to be explained again.

Don't ask me to stop swearing. Swearing is my trademark.

**Chapter One: Angelic Voices, Pedo Bears, Max and the Winchesters.**

"Dean I think she's seriously hurt"

I, being woken up after being supposedly knocked out was just weird. Especially by two guys that obviously seemed to not get out enough to know it was illegal to hit a child. So all in all this is how I woke up. I felt a slapping sort of sensation on my cheek. Well not precisely a slap but more of a hard tap, followed, by the sounds of undeniably nice voices. Okay…maybe nice didn't cut it but it could be said in a manner of which adolescent boys would say the innocently enough word with depending on the tone several interpreted meaning…the sort of 'nice' you'd hear guys in heat sort of drag out whilst unnecessarily making googly eyes at a girls ass or boobs when they've just realised how enjoyable such a combination can make the 'birds and bees' sound so…angelic.

Yes. That's the word I should've used. And now I should stop before I get arrested for sexual assault. Wait. Can a 13 year old girl even get arrested or charged with sexual indecency towards apparently two grown me-

_**Slap**_

"Dean, knock it off she's only a kid." Said '_angelic voice'_ one.

"How do you know she's a girl, Sammy?" the one named_ Dean_ who I can now accordingly confirm _also _has an _'angelic voice'_ to match those big…nice hands of his.

Okay this has to stop. I am a thirteen year old girl who is officially awake but playing dead to work out whether these guys are potential sex offenders who have 'inside' people one of them being Britney Carte-.

"Dean, are you serious? She well...I mean" So his name was Sam, huh?

"Well '_she_' is dressed like a _boy._ 'She' has the side of her hair shaved like some 90's reject punk and 'she' has no boobs'. Now unless you were doing some sort of pedopil-"

"Seriously, Dean? Just stop, please? You're giving me a headache and I cannot fathom how on earth you just came up with something as stupid as me being a ped-"

"Well, it's simple really you pointed out she was a girl and I mean just look at her she doesn't have boo-"

Finally having enough I speak up "First off, that's probably because he actually looked at my obviously feminine features and decided correctly, might I add that I am indeed a, girl. Secondly, I'm a late bloomer. It happens…asshole" I finished opening my eyes to look at them both.

'**Damn'** I thought. Now I have to sit up for this.

I looked away hesitantly from the gorgeous faces before me to look at where I was.

I'm on a bed.

In a dirty motel room.

For some reason I'm wet.

The searing pain that caught me before just came back.

"Fucker" I muttered keeping my eyes now narrowed at 'Sam' and 'Dean' as I reached behind my head to feel a slippery warm substance coat my fingers.

"It was nice of you to look after me and all but I should probably let you know now. That just because you two are by far the hottest sons of bitches I've ever and probably will ever come across in my lifetime…like ever again. I'm not an advocate of child paedophilia rings … as obviously evident by the fact that: number one. I am a kid and number two. Unlike most adolescent girls I'm smart enough to keep hormones at bay by soaking up the branches of knowledge educational institutions so eloquently provide us. Although, I realise you are probably losing me as a profit. Might I suggest someone to take my place? Her name's Britney Carter an-"

The one with curly dark hair began to laugh followed by the shorter of the two, the blonde.

"She's sort of like a kiddy female version of me but with the way she's talking it's like she has your brains" the blonde laughed

Umm. So no Pedo bear parade is happening in this shady joint?

The curly headed guy stopped laughing "Dean, remember why we're here. Miller said she was like h-"

"So blondey's Dean. Curly's Sam. Got it. Now, how the fuck do you know max? I'm assuming you mean Max Miller. Right?" I looked at them with impatient glares as they continued to look at me hesitantly

"Oh calm you're farms! No one talks about max using his last name for fear of a castrated social life. So! It has to be _Max Miller_ you're talking about because you also said and I'm not confirming that you're correct or anything but you also said I was like him. Which brings me to my last question… Well questions. Who the hell are you? What the hell do you want? And why the fuck am I here?"

"Potty mouth much?" Dean said crossing his arms

"Pretty boy much?" I shot back folding my arms as well

He looked offended. Like I cared.

I watched as he turned to Sam. Mouthing the words 'Pretty boy' followed by 'what?' with a look and gesture of disbelief followed up.

Rolling my eyes I looked at Sam. "Start talking curly."

He smiled a little. "Well, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean Winchester…and we're hunters" he started

I raised an eyebrow "Like deer hunters? Cause I can tell you no-"

"More like Hunters of the Supernatural" Dean interrupted

'Okay…totally not expecting that. I mean. These men, these grown ass men...'

I looked down in my lap and took a deep breath in and breathed out before finally looking both of them in the eye and declaring.

"You're both bat shit crazy" I wheezed in a fit of laughter trying to refrain from pissing my pants.


End file.
